User talk:Axelwarhammer
Welcome Hi, welcome to the Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:99120116006 AdMechBattleServitorsBreachers02.jpg page. Please read ALL of the Important Links on the Main Page before beginning any editing activities on this wiki, as the Warhammer 40k Wiki has very strict formatting and content guidelines. Failure to follow them may lead to the immediate deletion of your work. If you have any questions or need help please contact either Lead Administrator Montonius or Associate Administrator Algrim Whitefang. Thanks, and enjoy your time here! User talk:Algrim Whitefang Pictures Please do not add unsourced, uncaptioned and unlicensed images to our pages. Please read ALL of the Important Links on the main page before making any further edits to this wiki; it will explain how all edits must be done and what the procedures for adding pictures require. Montonius (talk) 04:10, May 29, 2018 (UTC) Pictureshttp://warhammer40k.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Axelwarhammer?action=edit&section=2 Please do not add unsourced, uncaptioned and unlicensed images to our pages. Please read ALL of the Important Links on the main page before making any further edits to this wiki; it will explain how all edits must be done and what the procedures for adding pictures require. Zixes (talk) 19:02, May 29, 2018 (UTC) Banned For failure to follow Administrator instructions regarding our Picture policy, you are banned for 1 month. Please do as Admins ask in the future, and please follow the requirements of the wiki for the use of pictures. When you are asked to do something, do not simply redo what you were previously asked not to do; that leads to a ban. If you do not understand something, ask BEFORE taking further action. You will find the relevant instructions on picture placement here: Creating Content. Montonius (talk) 19:28, May 29, 2018 (UTC) Stop copying and pasting from the Lexicanum! Please stop copying and pasting data from the Lexicanum site. This goes against the rules of the Warhammer 40k Wiki. Please read this page before continuing: https://warhammer40k.wikia.com/wiki/Help:Editing Zixes (talk) 18:29, July 1, 2018 (UTC) Editing Axel, please read ALL of the Important Links on the main page as you were asked to do when you first joined the wiki. It explains pretty much everything. As a new editor who understands none of our formatting rules, please make no further edits to this wiki until you have read all of that material. Then do not create new pages but make only minor edits such as fixing typos and grammar until you completely understand how pages are made. As a new editor what you are doing now is not helpful to us and will ultimately lead to a permanent ban. If you do not know how to create pages equal in quality to what you have read, then please do not try to do so. I am sorry I cannot be more helpful, but we do not have time to train people in how to do this, which is why the Important Links were created. As I said, I would spend a lot of time learning how to equal the quality of the pages you see before even attempting to create your own, or the material will most likely be deleted for inability to meet our quality standards or edited beyond recognition. Additionally, copying pages from the Lexicanum is plagiarism as is taking their text and pasting it onto any of our existing pages as you did with the Iron Father article. Such behaviour would normally result in a permanent ban. But since you reached out to me, I will give you another chance. However, I would suggest that you do a lot more reading of existing pages and making very minor edits before attempting to create your own content of any kind. If what you create does not match the quality of what you are reading, it will probably be deleted. If I see any further violation of wiki rules after the multiple warnings you have now received and the instructions you have been given to follow, you will be sanctioned again. Montonius (talk) 20:03, July 1, 2018 (UTC) Banned For once again failing to follow Admin instructions and copying material from the Lexicanum after specifically being told not to do so, you are now banned from this wiki. Montonius (talk) 23:21, July 1, 2018 (UTC)